harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor (AP)
Taylor '(タイム ''Taimu, lit. Thyme) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. After an argument with his father in the beginning of the game, Taylor goes off on his own to start a seed business to rival his parents. He will return after the Yellow Bell is rung, along with his sister Anissa.Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com He lives at Marimba Farm with the rest of his family. He helps with the farm and has a lot of knowledge about crops. Once you have access to a telephone, you can call Taylor's business. He has an instant seed delivery service, you don't have to go out and buy seeds from Marimba Farm. This is designed to help the player if you need seeds on Wednesdays, when Marimba Farm is closed. He also has seeds that are not available at Marimba Farm. However, Taylor's seeds cost twice as much than what his mother Ruth is selling.Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com Taylor is most often found at Marimba Farm, inside the building and out. He is most often found on the porch of Marimba Farm outside, or inside the store helping his mother. He is a fan of chocolate and flowers, but hates carrots. '''GiftsAnimal Parade Villagers fogu.com 'Events' Thunderstorm Visit Marimba Farm when you've befriended Anissa and Taylor to 4 hearts or more. There has to be a thunderstorm outside (thunderstorms don't take place in Winter), and it can't be a Wednesday.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Taylor is teasing her sister about a crush that she has, and that she should tell him who it is. Anissa comments that Taylor is still a child, which makes him mad. Just then, thunder strikes, and it startles Anissa. Taylor teases her about it, but she denies it and says that it only temporarily startled her! Taylor goes to leave, and Anissa says that she'll come with him. After all, Taylor must be afraid of thunder and his big sister should be there to protect him, right? ---- Problems With Children Part 1: Taylor, Chloe, Irene and Ramsey must be at 3 hearts or more. Walk into the Clinic to see this event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Taylor and Chloe have come into the Clinic and are now jumping on the beds and causing trouble. Irene walks in and tells the children to stop jumping on the beds. The kids think it's a game, and tell Irene to catch them. Irene eventually gets tired, and frustrated trying to chase the children. Feeling clever, the kids decide that they can outrun Chloe's grandpa too! They head to the Blacksmith's to cause trouble at Ramsey's. Part 2: You have to watch part 1 of this event. Additionally, Owen and Jin must be at 2 hearts or more. Chloe, Ramsey, Irene and Taylor must still be at 3 hearts. You will see this event at the Church Grounds on a sunny day.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Chloe and Taylor meet up again for more mischief. Chloe has taken some of her grandfather's ore unseen, and Taylor managed to get some medicine from the Clinic! Although they think they've gotten away with it, Irene and Ramsey come and catch the kids red handed! Irene and Ramsey start to scold the children. Stealing is unacceptable, especially from their elders! Irene and Ramsey begin to think that the kids don't like them, and are disappointed. The children become upset.. of course both Taylor and Chloe like Ramsey and Irene! They just want to be paid attention to every once in awhile, they don't want their elders to sit around all day! Jin overhears the commotion and comes to neutralize the situation. He makes everybody apologize to one another, and the misunderstanding is resolved. 'Festivals' Harvest Festival 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters